Stem cell research holds extraordinary potential for the development of therapies that may change the future for those suffering from diseases such as leukemia, diabetes, and anemia. Much research focuses on the exploration of stem cell biology as a key to treatments for diseases. Through an understanding of the role of stem cells in normal development, researchers seek to capture and direct the innate capabilities of stem cells to treat many conditions. Research is on-going in a number of areas simultaneously: examining the genetic and molecular triggers that drive embryonic stem cells to develop in various tissues; learning how to push those cells to divide and form specialized tissues; culturing embryonic stem cells and developing new lines to work with; searching for ways to eliminate or control Graft Vs. Host Disease by eliminating the need for donors; and generating a line of universally transplantable cells.
Hematopoietic stem cells (HSCs) are derived during embryogenesis in distinct regions where specific inductive events convert mesoderm to blood stem cells and progenitors. There remains a need to elucidate the relationships between particular biomolecules, chemical agents, and other factors in these inductive events. For example, there remains a need to identify which biomolecules or chemical agents show promise in manipulating the HSC population for a desired purpose, such as increasing mobilization of a HSC population for research or therapeutics, or enhancing engraftment after HSC transplantation.
There is accordingly a need for agents and methods that facilitate the mobilization of hematopoietic stem or precursor/progenitor cells to the peripheral blood. Furthermore, the development of such agents may aid in the collection of such hematopoietic stem cells or hematopoietic progenitor cells for use in ex vivo cell cultures, whereby such cells can further be used in engraftment or transplantation procedures. Accordingly, the current invention addresses these needs.
All publications, patent applications, patents and other reference material mentioned are incorporated by reference in their entirety. In addition, the materials, methods and examples are only illustrative and are not intended to be limiting. The citation of references herein shall not be construed as an admission that such is prior art to the present invention